Mort par erreur
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Alex est mort il y a 5 ans en laissant derrière lui une femme et un enfant mais est-il vraiment mort ?


MORT PAR ERREUR  
  
Giles venait de déposer Buffy devant l'immeuble où vivait Willow.  
  
Buffy : Merci Giles. On se voit ce soir.  
  
Giles : Au revoir. Dis bonjour à Willow de ma part.  
  
Buffy se dirigea vers le numéro 27 et sonna à l'interphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre :  
  
Willow : Oui ?  
  
B : Willow, c'est moi.  
  
W : Je t'ouvre.  
  
Buffy referma la porte derrière elle pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une nouvelle porte à côté de laquelle se trouvait un clavier avec des chiffres et des lettres (pas l'émission de télé !!). Elle composa le code A78D et entra dans le couloir. Elle appela l'ascenseur, s'y engouffra quand celui- ci fut arrivé et appuya sur le 4. Buffy était maintenant âgée de 25 ans et avait un petit ami depuis plus de 3 ans. C'était un garçon tout à fait ordinaire et qui était au courant de ses pouvoirs de tueuse. Il s'appelait Kevin, aidait lorsque l'apocalypse menaçait et l'avait demandé en mariage la veille. Bien sûr, Buffy avait dit oui, elle l'aimait et elle était tellement heureuse. Elle l'avait tout de suite annoncé à Giles le matin et il avait été très heureux pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Willow. en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Willow aussi avait 25 ans et Buffy et elle étaient toujours aussi proches mais Buffy avait tellement peur de la blesser avec son bonheur qui risquait de raviver des blessures que se meilleure amie avait essayé de guérir, du moins autant qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle se rappelait encore le jour où Willow était arrivée avec un sourire éclatant et une magnifique bague à l'annulaire gauche et où elle lui avait annoncé qu'Alex et elle allaient se marier et qu'elle la voulait absolument comme demoiselle d'honneur. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : la joie dans la voix et les yeux de Willow, la tendresse dans les yeux d'Alex quand il la voyait, l'amour qui les unissait et qui grandissait de jour en jour. Le mariage avait bien eu lieu, Willow et Alex avaient été heureux pendant un peu plus d'un an jusqu'au jour où Willow avait reçu un coup de téléphone et où elle s'était écroulée sous les yeux de Buffy à l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle : Alex. heurté par une voiture à 100 km/h. aucune chance de survie. Pendant 2 semaines, Willow avait été incapable de se lever, de marcher, elle ne pouvait que pleurer et sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque la fièvre la prenait. Elle était dévastée mais elle avait survécu et surmonté la douleur qui la rongeait à chaque seconde pour une seule raison : sa fille. leur fille. Alyssa âgée alors de 6 mois. Au début, c'était Buffy et Giles qui s'en étaient occupé car Willow en était incapable mais elle avait repris le dessus pour sa petite fille qui l'avait maintenu en vie et qui, selon Buffy, continuait à le faire. Buffy sortit de l'ascenseur, tourna sur sa gauche et frappa à la dernière porte à droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille lui ouvrit :  
  
Alyssa : Buffy !  
  
B : Alyssa ! Salut ma puce.  
  
Buffy la prit dans ses bras et referma la porte.  
  
B : Où est ta mère ?  
  
W : Je suis dans la salle de bains, j'arrive dans 1 minute !  
  
Alyssa avait désormais 5 ans et demi. C'était le portrait craché de Willow : elle avait de longs cheveux roux et bouclés, des tâches de rousseur qui lui couvraient le visage, elle était pleine d'énergie et très intelligente. Un jour, la mère de Willow lui avait dit que sa mère était exactement comme elle à son âge. Buffy n'en doutait pas, Alyssa était une Willow miniature. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. sauf sur un point : ses yeux. Ils étaient noisettes et, pas de doute, c'était ceux de son père. Chaque fois que Buffy les regardait elle avait l'impression de revoir Alex. Et elle était sûre que lorsque Willow dévisageait sa fille avec cet air triste que Buffy ne lui connaissait qu'à elle, elle pensait la même chose.  
  
Aly : Buffy ! Viens voir la nouvelle barbie que maman m'a acheté hier !  
  
B : J'arrive boule de feu !  
  
Buffy entra dans la chambre d'Alyssa suivie de la petite fille. La chambre d'Alyssa était assez grande, il y avait un lit, un bureau, une armoire et les nombreux jouets de la petite. Alyssa était très gâtée, Willow la couvrait de cadeaux, un peu trop à l'avis de Buffy, mais cela se comprenait. Sur la table de chevet de l'enfant, il y avait une photo d'elle et des ses parents quand elle était encore bébé, le temps où tout était parfait. Willow avait toujours tenu à ce qu'Alyssa sache la vérité sur Alex, à ce qu'elle sache que son père ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonnée mais qu'il était parti parce qu'un ivrogne avait pris le volant et s'y était endormi. Et surtout qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il passait des heures à jouer avec elle, qu'il s'occupait d'elle, qu'il avait toujours été là et qu'il était un père remarquable. Et c'était la vérité.  
  
Aly : Elle est belle, hein ?  
  
B : Très jolie. Et quelle robe !  
  
W : Salut Buffy. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
B : Alyssa me montrait sa nouvelle barbie. qui a dû te coûter très cher vu la robe qu'elle porte.  
  
W : Buffy. Je ne suis pas dans le besoin. Je peux me le permettre.  
  
Willow vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa fille et de sa meilleure amie.  
  
W : Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas Kevin de garder Alyssa ? La nourrice ne m'a prévenue qu'hier.  
  
B : Will, tu rigoles ? Kevin adore Alyssa et il est ravi de pouvoir t'aider.  
  
Aly : Buffy ! Wow !  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?  
  
Aly : Elle est super ta bague !  
  
W : Buffy, mais elle est superbe !!  
  
B : Oh, c'est pas grand-chose.  
  
W : Pas grand-chose ! Tu plaisantes j'espère !  
  
Aly : Kevin t'aime vraiment, dis donc.  
  
W : Chérie ?  
  
Aly : Oui maman ?  
  
W : Est-ce que tu t'es lavé les dents ?  
  
Aly : J'ai oublié. J'y vais.  
  
Alyssa sortit de la pièce en courant.  
  
W : Buffy. tu avais l'intention de me le dire n'est-ce pas ?  
  
B : Quoi donc ?  
  
W : Buffy. je me suis fiancée avant toi, tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître les bagues de fiançailles ?  
  
B : Tu m'as eue. Kevin m'a demandé en mariage hier soir et j'ai dit oui.  
  
W : Buffy mais c'est génial !!!  
  
B : Tu le penses vraiment ?  
  
W : Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?  
  
B : Je ne sais pas, je voulais attendre.  
  
W : Attendre quoi ?  
  
B : Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'étouffer.  
  
W : M'étouffer ?!! Mais pourquoi ce genre de nouvelle m'étoufferait ?  
  
B : Parce que c'est injuste que je sois si heureuse alors que.  
  
W : Mais tu as le droit au bonheur !  
  
B : Oui mais toi aussi. Je suis heureuse mais pas toi. Et c'est injuste ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux dire. il y a 2 jours ça faisait exactement 5 ans qu'Alex était mort. C'est vrai que j'ai droit au bonheur mais tu le mérites plus que moi.  
  
W : Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
B : Willow ! Tu élèves ta fille depuis 5 ans toute seule, tu es une mère exemplaire, tu as un travail et une situation confortables alors que tu es seule. Et même si tu ne le dis pas je sais que tu souffres plus que je ne pourrai jamis le deviner. Sauver le monde une dizaine de fois dans l'année ça n'est rien à côté de ça. Je t'admire parce que malgré la douleur et les épreuves tu as su donner à ta fille une vie qui l'aidera pour son avenir. Et pourtant je sais qu'Alex te manque affreusement.  
  
W : Oh. Buffy. Tu sais, il me manquera toujours. Et c'est vrai, je souffre encore de sa disparition. Mais ça va de mieux en mieux, ça ne peut que s'améliorer. Ca fait 5 ans et il faut que j'aille de l'avant et pas que je reste ancrée dans le passé. Même si c'est dur, même si ça fait mal et que chaque jour ressemble à un parcours du combattant. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai une fille qui compte sur moi et que je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tomber. J'aimerai toujours Alex, je ne l'oublierai jamais et à chaque fois que je repense à sa mort et au salaud qui l'a tué et qui n'a rien j'ai l'impression qu'on marque au fer rouge mon c?ur (Willow s'arrêta pour refouler ses larmes) mais je ne t'en veux certainement pas parce que tu es heureuse. Je suis fière de toi. Je savais que tu pouvais concilier ta vie privée et ta vie de tueuse et ta récompense arrive. Alors ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Buffy tomba dans les bras de Willow et se mit à pleurer autorisant ainsi sa meilleure amie à en faire de même.  
  
W : Hey Buffy ?  
  
B : Oui ?  
  
W: J'aimerais que ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur soit bleue, s'il te plait.  
  
Buffy se mit à rire.  
  
B : Aucun problème.  
  
Aly : Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Vous êtes malheureuses ?  
  
W : Non chérie, c'est juste que maman félicitait Buffy parce qu'elle et Kevin vont se marier.  
  
Aly : Wow ! Est-ce que je pourrais être une demoiselle d'honneur ?  
  
B : Bien sûr, Alyssa.  
  
Aly : Et j'aurai une belle robe ?  
  
W : Oui, on ira l'acheter ensemble.  
  
Aly : Génial ! Quand je vais dire ça à mes copines, elles vont être jalouses !  
  
Buffy et Willow se mirent à rire.  
  
W : Dis donc, il faudrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.  
  
B : Oui, Kevin doit déjà nous attendre au studio.  
  
W : Allez c'est parti. On y va.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était plus de 8h30 quand Buffy, Willow et Alyssa franchirent la porte du studio où travaillaient régulièrement les deux jeunes femmes. Kevin attendait à l'intérieur et se précipita sur elles dès qu'il les vit :  
  
Kevin : Vous êtes en retard ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous attends !  
  
B : Tu pourrais dire bonjour !  
  
K : Bonjour mon amour. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
B : Assez, oui.  
  
W : Oh. Buffy ! Tu aurais pu dormir chez ton fiancé tout de même ! Au fait,  
  
félicitations Kevin. Tu t'es enfin décidé !  
  
K : Eh oui. De toute façon, personne n'est capable de résister au charme de Buffy Summers. enfin Buffy Andrews maintenant.  
  
W : Buffy, ce nom te va à ravir !  
  
B : Je trouve aussi.  
  
K : Eh ! Mais c'est Alyssa la tornade rousse !  
  
Aly : Salut Kevin ! Buffy a dit que je serai demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage et que j'aurai une belle robe.  
  
K : Elle a dit ça ! Je suis pas d'accord moi !  
  
Aly : Pourquoi ?  
  
K : Mais c'est pas vrai. Je te taquinais. Bon on va laisser ces deux jeunes femmes travailler pendant qu'on va s'amuser.  
  
W : La gâte pas trop !  
  
K : « La gâte pas trop » !!! Buffy ma chérie, tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait changé de dimension quand même !  
  
W : Je me vengerai !  
  
K : J'en attends pas moins de toi. Bon allez, on vous laisse.  
  
B : D'accord. A ce soir, chez moi.  
  
K : Salut.  
  
W : Salut Kevin. Au revoir ma chérie.  
  
Une fois Kevin et Alyssa partis, Buffy et Willow se mirent en quête de leur patronne de la semaine. Willow était photographe à son compte et Buffy son assistante.  
  
B : Allez, aujourd'hui on photographie une bande d'imbéciles pour faire la promo de leur sitcom tout aussi stupide.  
  
W : Arrête un peu avec tes préjugés sur le monde de la télévision. C'est le plus grand studio de la ville et l'un des meilleurs de la Californie et on est les principales photographes à qui ils font appel alors on va pas se plaindre !  
  
B : T'en fais pas quand je reçois la fiche de paye je me plains pas !  
  
W : j'espère parce que le salaire est plutôt conséquent.  
  
B : Plus pour toi que pour moi même si j'aime le mien.  
  
W : Ah voilà Lynn. Lynn !  
  
Lynn : Ah ! Buffy. Willow. Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.  
  
W : Qui c'est ?  
  
L : Elle s'appelle April Lange, c'est la psychologue des acteurs que vous allez photographier.  
  
W : Depuis quand les acteurs ont des psys ?  
  
B : Encore un caprice de star !  
  
L : Non ils la connaissaient déjà avant. Il faut que je vous la présente parce qu'elle veut rester avec vous pour les photos.  
  
B : Elle veut vérifier qu'on les persécute pas ?  
  
L : Ca doit être ça. April !  
  
April : Lynn ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
L : Plutôt bien. April, je vous présente Willow Harris, l'une de nos meilleures photographes et Buffy Summers son assistante.  
  
Ap : Enchantée. April Lange. La psychologue de ces acteurs.  
  
W : Ravie de vous rencontrer. Alors comme ça vous voulez nous suivre sur les séances toute la semaine. Vous savez ça va certainement vous lasser au bout de 2 jours.  
  
Ap : Je n'en suis pas sûre, j'adore le métier que vous faîtes, c'est passionant et je ne me lasse jamais d'observer la technique.  
  
B : Oui, c'est vrai, c'est magnifique.  
  
Ap : Vous travaillez ensemble. Vous êtes toutes les deux photographes ?  
  
B : Je n'ai pas la prétention de me dire photographe. Sur ma carte de travail il y a marqué « assistante photographique », on va s'en tenir à ce titre.  
  
W : Bon, et bien, il est temps d'y aller. Dans quel studio doit-on aller ?  
  
Ap : Au B59 il me semble.  
  
B : Allons-y.  
  
* * *  
  
Une heure plus tard, Willow photographiait l'équipe de la sitcom quand April et Buffy revinrent de leur visite :  
  
W : Alors Mme. Lange ça vous a plu ?  
  
Ap : Assez, oui. J'aime beaucoup vos photos. Mais, je vous en prie, appelez- moi April. Mme. Lange aurait tendance à me vieillir. Alors appelez-moi Willow.  
  
Ap : Ca marche.  
  
W : Bon, on fait une pause. Buffy, tu veux bien changer la pellicule s'il te plait ?  
  
B : Bien sûr.  
  
Quand Willow passa l'appareil photo à Buffy, l'attention d'April fut attirée par l'alliance de Willow.  
  
Ap : C'est votre alliance ?  
  
W : Oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
Ap : Je la trouve belle. Je peux la voir ?  
  
W : Bien sûr.  
  
Willow, assez intriguée, lui tendit son alliance qu'April observa minutieusement. Elle était en argent avec une tige et des feuilles gravées dessus. A l'intérieur, il y avait inscrit « toujours . ». Willow crut voir April faire un léger sursaut mais se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver. Puis, April lui rendit la bague et lui demanda :  
  
Ap : Où est votre mari ?  
  
W : Il est décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a 5 ans.  
  
Ap : Oh. vraiment ? Désolée.  
  
Buffy déboula sans prévenir.  
  
B : Un de vos acteurs a fait un malaise, April !  
  
Ap : Oh mon dieu ! Comment va-t-il ?  
  
B : Il a repris connaissance mais la séance d'aujourd'hui est annulée.  
  
Ap : Je vais aller le voir. Vous m'excusez ?  
  
W : Oui. Allez-y.  
  
B : La fin du monde approche. Un acteur a eu un vertige, la catstrophe est imminente ! Je vois bien ça aux infos !  
  
W : Arrête de te moquer !  
  
B : Bon ok, je suis méchante, surtout qu'elle est plutôt sympa, tu trouves pas ?  
  
W : Je la trouve bizarre moi.  
  
B : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
  
W : T'as pas vu la manière dont elle a regardé mon alliance. On aurait dit que c'était la 8ème merveille du monde. Je sais qu'elle est belle mais quand même !  
  
B : Tu sais, ça m'étonne pas qu'une psy soit bizarre. Bon, on a toute la journée de libre. Un peu de shopping, ça te dit ?  
  
W : Un peu que ça me dit !  
  
B : Bon alors, c'est parti !  
  
* * *  
  
1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow rentrait du travail et elle était épuisée. April et ses acteurs étaient repartis dans la journée à Chicago ce qui annonçait des vacances bien méritées. Dans une semaine, c'était Noël et Willow était bien contente de ne rien avoir à préparer car c'était Buffy qui ferait tout. Fêter Noël n'était pas dans les habitudes de Willow mais ça faisait tellement plaisir à Alyssa. En fait, ce qui faisait plaisir à Alyssa c'était surtout les cadeaux mais Willow était heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule ce jour-là. Mais les vacances étaient tout de même les bienvenues. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et déposa un appareil qu'elle avait emprûnté au studio ainsi que la carte de visite d'April. Celle-ci la lui avait laissé avant de partir à l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes femmes sans être devenues les meilleures amies du monde s'étaient bien entendu malgré la première impression désagréable de Willow. Durant la semaine, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et April lui avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour à Sunnydale avec une surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Willow se dit qu'elle verrait bien, de toute façon il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Alyssa chez la nourrice.  
  
* * *  
  
Chicago, Illinois : April rentra précipitamment dans son appartement et laissa tomber toutes ses affaires. Elle entra rapidement dans le salon et alla à la rencontre de son mari Paul.  
  
Paul : Chérie, tu es rentrée.  
  
Ap : Oui.  
  
P : C'était comment la Californie ? Comment elle s'appelait au fait la ville où t'étais ?  
  
Ap : Sunnydale.  
  
P : Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était bien ?  
  
Ap : Super. Paul, où est Mark ?  
  
P : Il est sorti. Pourquoi ?  
  
April fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo qui la représentait à côté de Willow et qui avait été prise la semaine précédente.  
  
Ap : Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?  
  
P : A vue de nez, je dirais que c'est une femme.  
  
Ap : Je ne savais pas que j'avais épousé un homme si perspicace !  
  
P : Oui, bon, qui c'est ?  
  
Ap : La femme de Mark.  
  
P : Quoi ?  
  
Ap : D'ailleurs, il s'appelle pas Mark, il s'appelle Alexandre Harris.  
  
P : Attend, attend, attend. Où est-ce que t'as été pêcher ça ?!  
  
Ap : A Sunnydale.  
  
P : Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que cette femme sur la photo est celle de Mark ?  
  
Ap : Elle a la même alliance que lui, mêmes choses gravées à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Son mari est censé être mort il y a 5 ans percuté par une voiture à 100 km/h. Tu te rappelles quand t'as opéré Mark à Los Angeles il était en mauvais état, t'as eu du mal à pas le perdre. Tu sais très bien que ses blessures pourraient parfaitement être liées à ce genre d'accidents.  
  
P : D'accord. Mais pourquoi elle était pas là à l'hôpital de LA ? A l'hôpital de Sunnydale, ils auraient dû la rediriger sur celui de Los Angeles. Alors pourquoi elle y était pas ?  
  
Ap : On lui a dit qu'il était mort sur le coup.  
  
P : Comment ça se fait ? C'était pas le cas.  
  
Ap : La voiture qui l'a heurté, il y avait 2 personnes dedans. Elle a été s'encastrer dans un mur après avoir heurté le mari de Willow, la femme sur la photo. Le conducteur n'a eu que quelques égratignures mais le passager n'avait pas sa ceinture et est passé par le pare-brise. Lui, il est mort sur le coup. Dans la panique, ils ont dû confondre.  
  
P : Oh les cons !  
  
Ap : Je te le fais pas dire !  
  
P : Ca c'est dingue. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Mark. enfin Alexandre.  
  
Ap : Bah on avisera parce que le revoilà.  
  
Mark/Alex : Salut. Ah April, c'était bien d'essayer de comprendre l'esprit psychique d'acteurs ?  
  
Ap : Hey Mark. L'esprit psychique ?Où tu as été chercher cette expression ?  
  
M/Al : Je sais pas. Oh la vache, j'ai faim.  
  
P : Va te servir dans le frigo.  
  
M/Al : Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ap : Viens dans la cuisine.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la cuisine et Mark (en fait c'est Alex) se mit à écumer le frigo sous les yeux de Paul et April qui ne savaient pas quoi dire.  
  
Ap : Alors. Mark, ça va ?  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
Ap : T'as fait quoi ces derniers jours ?  
  
Al : Rien de particulier. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
  
P et Ap : Pour rien !  
  
Al : Ouais. Je vais dans le salon.  
  
P : Ok !  
  
Puis, Alex se retira dans le salon en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir.  
  
Ap : Génial ! Comment on va faire ? Je sais pas comment lui dire qu'on sait qui il est réellement et qu'il va pouvoir reprendre son ancienne vie avec sa femme et sa fille.  
  
P : Il a une fille ?!!!  
  
Ap : Ouais. Elle a 5 ans et demi. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su qui était son père. Elle a ses yeux, écoute, c'est exactement les mêmes.  
  
P : Ecoute, on va lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, on a pas à avoir peur de le lui dire. Ca fait 5 ans qu'il cherche à connaître son passé et on va lui montrer.  
  
Ap : T'as raison. Allez. Mark ! Tu as été à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Ap : Mark ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
  
April et Paul se précipitèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Alex avec la photo d'April et de Willow. April et Paul échangèrent un regard.  
  
Ap : Mark ?  
  
Mais Alex ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur la photo. Soudain, il tomba à genoux et prononca un nom qui fit sursauter April :  
  
Al : Willow.  
  
Paul et April s'approchèrent de lui et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés.  
  
Ap : Mark ? Ca va ? Mais Alex ne répondait toujours pas. Il était comme en transe et ses souvenirs lui revenaient par vagues. Soudain, il entendit une voix l'appeler. C'était April.  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
Ap : Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu sais qui est cette femme ?  
  
Al : C'est Willow.  
  
P : Et qui est Willow ?  
  
Al : C'est. ma femme.  
  
Ap : Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
Al : Alex. Harris. Ouais. Alexandre Harris.  
  
Ap : Oui ! Tu te souviens ?  
  
Al : Oui, je crois. Je. je vivais à Sunnydale, la bouche de l'enfer.  
  
P : C'est quoi ça ?  
  
Al : Euh. le surnom local, je crois. Et ma meilleure amie s'appelait Buffy.  
  
Ap : Buffy Summers.  
  
Al : Comment tu sais ?  
  
Ap : Les séances photos qui devaient se faire à Los Angeles se sont faîtes à Sunnydale à cause du manque de place. La photographe était Willow et son assistante Buffy.  
  
Al : Mais comment t'as su ? Et pourquoi elles m'ont pas cherché ?  
  
Ap : On leur a dit que tu étais mort. Ils t'ont confondu avec le passager de la voiture qui t'a renversé. Tu te rappelles de l'accident ?  
  
Al : Oui.  
  
Ap : Donc elles ont cru que tu étais mort. J'ai vu l'alliance de Willow.  
  
Al : Elle a la même que moi.  
  
Ap : Oui. Et j'ai aussi vu ta fille.  
  
Al : Alyssa !  
  
Ap : C'est ça. Elle a 5 ans et demi maintenant. Elle est magnifique. Et elle a tes yeux.  
  
Al : Je veux les voir !  
  
P : Elles ne sont pas au courant !  
  
Al : On leur dira. Je vous en prie, je veux pas passer un noël de plus sans elles. Je vous rembourserai le billet, promis !  
  
Ap : Le problème c'est pas le prix du billet. Le problème c'est de dénicher un avion qui ne soit pas blindé en pleine période de Noël. J'appelle l'aéroport tout de suite.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunnydale, Californie :  
  
Il était 21h30 et Willow était en train de mettre Alyssa au lit mais celle- ci était excitée comme une puce. En effet, Noël avait lieu le lendemain et la petite était très impatiente de découvrir ses cadeaux.  
  
Aly : Tu veux même pas me dire un seul des cadeaux que tu m'as acheté ?  
  
W : Non. Et de toute façon, qui te dit qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Je n'en ai peut-être acheté qu'un.  
  
Aly : C'est pas grave. Parce que je sais que tu m'achètes toujours des cadeaux qui me font plaisir à mon anniversaire ou à Noël.  
  
W : Oui. Alors on espère que ce sera ce que tu as souhaité en soufflant tes bougies à ton dernier anniversaire. Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais dit que c'était ce que tu voulais à noël et c'était la première fois que toutes les bougies s'éteignaient donc normalement ton v?u doit se réaliser.  
  
Aly (avec un air triste) : Oui mais il se réalisera pas de toute façon.  
  
W : Pourquoi chérie ?  
  
La fillette tourna la tête vers la photo d'elle et de ses parents et la prit.  
  
Aly : Parce que j'ai souhaité que papa revienne.  
  
W : Alyssa. tu sais que c'est pas possible.  
  
Aly : Oui mais. moi j'ai envie qu'il soit là.  
  
W : Je sais ma belle. Moi aussi. Demain, si tu veux, on ira le voir au cimetière.  
  
Aly : C'est vrai ?!!!  
  
W : Bien sûr.  
  
Aly : T'as jamais voulu que j'y aille avec toi.  
  
W : Tu es assez grande maintenant. Tu penses pas ?  
  
Aly : Si.  
  
W : Allez, il faut dormir.  
  
Alyssa reposa la photo sur la table de chevet, se coucha et fit un câlin à sa mère qui éteignit la lumière.  
  
W : Bonne nuit chérie. Fais de beaux rêves. Je suis dans le salon avec Buffy.  
  
Aly : Bonne nuit maman.  
  
Willow ferma la porte et alla dans le salon où se trouvait Buffy.  
  
B : Elle dort ?  
  
W : Ca devrait pas tarder.  
  
B : Ca va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
  
W : Tu sais ce qu'Alyssa a souhaité avoir pour noël ?  
  
B : Un truc tellement cher qu'il t'est impossible de l'acheter ?  
  
W : C'est impossible de l'acheter mais pas à cause du prix.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
W : Son père.  
  
B : C'est sûr qu'il y a pas beaucoup de chances qu'elle le trouve au pied du sapin demain matin.  
  
W : Ouais. Tu sais que ça fera mon 6ème noël sans lui ? Même si avant je le fêtais pas ça fait bizarre.  
  
B : Dis toi que c'était le premier le plus dur.  
  
W : Ouais, surtout que ça faisait même pas 1 mois qu'il était mort.  
  
B : Je crois que j'ai passé toute la soirée à essayer de te faire sourire et j'ai lamentablement échoué.  
  
W : Désolée que t'ais pas réussi. Bon alors pour demain tout est prêt ?  
  
B : Kevin s'occupe de tout. Je peux dormir ici tranquille.  
  
W : Parfait. Est-ce que.  
  
Elle fut interrompue par l'interphone qui sonnait.  
  
W : Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ?  
  
B : J'espère que c'est pas Kevin qui a fait brûler la maison.  
  
W : Moi aussi parce que sinon il faudra recommencer toute la déco autre part.  
  
B : Merci pour ma maison !  
  
Willow décrocha :  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
Ap : Willow, c'est April.  
  
W : April ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Ap : Tu me laisses monter et je t'expliquerai.  
  
W : Je t'ouvre.  
  
Et elle raccrocha.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'April fait ici ?  
  
W : En voilà une bonne question.  
  
* * *  
  
April, Alex et Paul étaient dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait au 4ème étage.  
  
Ap : Vous allez rester dans le couloir pendant que je lui parle.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ? Ca fait presque 1 semaine que j'attends ça April, tu vas pas m'empêcher de la voir !  
  
Ap : Je vais pas t'empêcher de la voir, c'est juste que si elle te voit comme ça elle va faire une crise cardiaque !!  
  
Al : Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Regarde, j'ai retrouvé ton mari, joyeux noël !  
  
Ap : Je vais la conditionner. Laisse-moi faire Mark. euh Alex, décidément je m'y fais pas.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.  
  
Ap : Ne bougez pas. Je viens vous chercher.  
  
Al : Mais.  
  
Ap : Paul, s'il bouge, tu l'assommes !  
  
P : Compris.  
  
Al : Moi qui vous croyait pacifiques. Prend pas tout ton temps, je commence à angoisser.  
  
Ap : Reste calme et tout ira bien.  
  
Al : C'est bien une phrase de psy, ça !  
  
* * *  
  
La sonnette retentit à peine 5 minutes après qu'April ait prévenu qu'elle était là. Willow se dépêcha d'ouvrir suivie de près par Buffy. April se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Voyant que Willow et Buffy avaient chacune un verre de vin à la main, elle leur demanda :  
  
Ap : Je vous dérange ?  
  
W : Non. On trinquait à ce merveilleux Noël 2006. Entre.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être à Chicago en train de fêter noël avec ton mari ?  
  
Ap : Si mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire.  
  
W : Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?  
  
Ap : Il fallait que je t'amène ta surprise.  
  
W : Oui mais. ça aurait pu attendre, tu sais.  
  
Ap : Je ne pense pas.  
  
B : Dis-nous ce que c'est parce que tu nous intrigues.  
  
Ap : Elle est dans le couloir.  
  
W : On va aller voir, alors.  
  
Ap : Willow, attend ! Il faut que tu saches que tu risques de tomber dans les pommes ou au moins de ne pas du tout y croire. Mais pourtant c'est bien réel.  
  
W : Tu sais que, là, tu commences à me faire flipper.  
  
B : Moi aussi. C'est quoi ta surprise ? Le diable !  
  
Ap : Pas à ce point. Bon, tu es prête ?  
  
B : On dirait que tu vas lui montrer l'enfer ou carrément que tu l'y emmènes !  
  
W : C'est vrai. C'est juste une surprise, quoi !  
  
Ap : Ouais mais c'est une surprise très très spéciale et assez choquante. Alors tu es prête ?  
  
W : Quand faut y aller.  
  
Ap : Je vais la chercher.  
  
April fit donc quelques pas vers Alex et son mari pour leur faire signe de venir et entendit Buffy glisser à Willow :  
  
B : Tu avais peut-être raison en disant qu'elle était bizarre. J'espère qu'elle nous amène pas le dernier monstre de la bouche de l'enfer.  
  
April se demande brièvement pourquoi on appelait cette ville comme ça mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apesantir sur ce sujet car Alex était sur le point de se montrer à Willow. Quand ce fut fait, April observa la réaction de celle-ci et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais au lieu de ça, elle laissa tomber son verre de vin qui éclaboussa la moquette. Mais ni Buffy ni Willow ne semblait s'en soucier. Seul Alex qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas su quoi dire le fit remarquer :  
  
Al : Comment tu vas faire pour ravoir la tâche maintenant, Will ?  
  
B : Alex. oh mon dieu.  
  
Willow sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et les larmes se mirent à couler.  
  
W : C'est pas possible. Ca peut pas être toi.  
  
Alex s'approcha d'elle, prit la tête de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde entre ses mains, l'embrassa et l'attira contre lui.  
  
Al : Si, c'est moi.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son odeur l'envahir. Et soudain elle se mit à sangloter, ses jambes ne purent plus la porter et elle tomba entraînant Alex dans sa chute. Ils étaient maintenant par terre l'un contre l'autre en train de pleurer et restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Buffy ne se décide à les rejoindre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Alex les aida à se relever et soutint Willow pour aller jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assièrent.  
  
Al : Ca va ?  
  
W : Non. Est-ce que c'est vraiment réel ?  
  
Al : Oui.  
  
W : J'arrive pas à y croire.  
  
Soudain, une voix de petite fille se fit entendre :  
  
Aly : Maman ?  
  
Willow se tourna vers sa fille.  
  
W : Alyssa. Tu ne dors pas ?  
  
Aly : Tu pleures ?  
  
Puis la fillette remarqua l'homme assis à côté de sa mère qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda et le reconnut pour l'avoir observé des centaines de fois en photo :  
  
Aly : Papa !  
  
Elle parcourut rapidement la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans ses bras. Willow posa sa tête sur l'épaule libre d'Alex et ferma les yeux. Elle se dit que maintenant tout irait bien car ils étaient redevenus une famille.  
  
* * *  
  
3 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Il était 19h et Alex venait de finir sa journée de travail au cabinet de psychologue d'April. En effet, celle-ci ainsi que Paul avaient emménagé à Sunnydale et habitaient désormais au 3ème étage de l'immeuble où étaient installés Alex et Willow.  
  
Al : C'est gentil de m'avoir ramené April, je te jure que la voiture de Willow ne sera plus en révision lundi. Tu n'auras plus à me supporter dans la tienne.  
  
Ap : Comme si ça m'avait gênée. Dis pas de bêtises.  
  
Elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte principale. Puis, elle composa le code de la seconde porte et avanca pour appeler l'ascenseur. Elle y entra quand il fut arrivé toujours accompagnée d'Alex et appuya sur le 3 puis le 4.  
  
Ap : Comment ça va avec Willow ?  
  
Al : Très bien. Mais je vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal. Elle est superexcitée par le mariage de Buffy et Kevin alors que c'est que dans 3 mois mais c'est pas grave.  
  
Ap : Ca risque d'être génial. Bon allez je vais te laisser. Salut.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
Puis, la porte se referma sur lui et il descendit un étage au-dessus. Il alla jusqu'à son appartement et y entra. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Alyssa qui, habituellement, lui sautait dessus dès qu'il rentrait. Willow était assise sur le canapé du salon avec des tonnes de magazines tout autour d'elle.  
  
Al : Salut mon amour.  
  
W : Hey chéri. Ca va ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Où est Alyssa ? Elle me fait la tête ?  
  
W : Non. Elle est en dessous avec le neveu de Paul. Tu t'es déjà fait piquer ta fille par un mec !  
  
Al : C'est ce qu'on va voir. Euh. ma belle ?  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
Al : C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu fais du tri ?  
  
W : Non. Je nous cherche un appartement plus grand.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ? Il est assez grand celui-là.  
  
W : Plus maintenant.  
  
Al : Tu crois qu'à 3 c'est trop petit ?  
  
Willow se leva, s'approcha et se blottit contre lui en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
W : Oui peut-être qu'on peut y vivre à 3 mais le problème c'est que dans 8 mois on sera 4.  
  
Al : Tu es enceinte ?  
  
W : Absolument.  
  
Al : Mais c'est super !  
  
Il la porta et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de tomber avec elle sur le canapé.  
  
Al : On va avoir un autre bébé. Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?  
  
W : Buffy. Tu vois qu'on a besoin d'un autre appartement.  
  
Al : Un appartement ? Attend. Et pourquoi pas une maison ?  
  
W : Une maison ?!!!  
  
Al : Bah oui. On aura probablement pas que deux enfants, donc c'est mieux si on achète une maison.  
  
W : Probablement pas que deux enfants, hein ?  
  
Al : Me dis pas que t'en veux que 2. On enavait parlé avant de se marier, on avait 3 ou 4, non ?  
  
W : Tu t 'en souviens ?  
  
Al : Je ne suis plus du tout amnésique. Alors ?  
  
W : Va pour la maison.  
  
Al : Génial ! Tu sais quoi ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi, Alex. Promet-moi quelque chose.  
  
Al : Dis-moi.  
  
W : Tu me quitteras plus jamais ?  
  
Al : Plus jamais.  
  
W : Promis ?  
  
Al : Juré.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
